Comfort
by AuntJackie
Summary: Cody has an argument with Ted and comes to Randy for some comfort...SLASH


**A/N: So. instead of updating my longer stories, I'm obssessed with these small, silly one-shots! I've written like 4 in a day, LOL! Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Randy nor Cody and this is a work of my imagination!**

Randy's POV

It was about 9:00 in the evening. I had just dropped off Alanna at Sam's house after spending an amazing week with her. These were the moments I lived for. Any minute I can spend with my daughter was Heaven to me. I traveled so much and missed so much that I loved just sitting watching her sleep. Unfortunately, now I was heading for an empty home. John was away on publicity tour for his latest movie. It made his days off non-existent. Don't get me wrong, I loved John and was so proud of him for everything he accomplished, but I missed him. I hated that his movie career took him away on the days we had off from the WWE. I wanted him home with me and able to share our free time.

I sighed as I pulled into my empty driveway until I saw a figure slumped on my front steps. Frowning, I stopped the car and got out. My eyes widened when I recognized the figure.

"Cody,"

Cody looked up and pulled the headphones off. His eyes looked watery and were rimmed in red. It was obvious he had been crying and it broke my heart. Cody was one of my best friends.

"Codes, what's the matter?"

Cody stood and I pulled him into a hug. Without detaching him from me, I managed to get my keys out of my front pocket and open my front door. I led him over to the couch and we sat in silence as the tears continued falling from his eyes. When I noticed he had calmed a bit, I pushed him back gently.

"Cody, what's wrong? Talk to me,"

Cody sniffled and nodded. "Teddy and I had a fight. Ran, we've never fought like this before. He said he wanted to take a break; that we're too young to be getting so serious."

I sighed and wiped Cody's face clean of tear the tracks. "Cody, maybe he just had a bad day. Give him some time and let him cool off."

Cody shook his head. "No, he won't cool off! He doesn't want time; he wants me gone so he can go fuck every other Tom, Dick and Harry."

I watched as Cody got off the couch and began to pace back and forth, the hurt and pain now turning into anger and rage. I let him go until he calmed himself, which I knew he would do. After so many years of friendship, I knew when Cody just needed time and when he wanted me to help. Right now, he just wanted to pace. I was shocked, however, when he turned to me and stared.

"Ran, don't hate me,"

I frowned and shook my head. "Codes, I could never hate you. Why would I?

He took a step towards the couch and sat gingerly beside me, his eyes never leaving mine. He leaned forward and passionately kissed my lips. I jumped back from the contact.

"Cody, what are you doing?" My eyes were wide and my heart was racing in my chest. One of my best friends was kissing me; me, who was in a happily committed relationship and he, who was also in a happily committed relationship with another one of my best friends. Well, at least he was until 10 minutes ago.

Cody shook his head and his arm reached around my back and stared rubbing up and down. "Please, Ran. I need you. I trust you. I love you."

He leaned forward and again kissed my lips, his tongue begging for permission inside. I couldn't help it. I used anything in my mind at that moment to reason with myself. It wasn't a real response; it was a normal bodily reaction. I was, after all, missing my own lover, immensely. Oh, screw it! I had to admit it. The boy had talent. My mouth opened and our tongues tasted each other. I felt Cody's smile on my lips as I let out a low moan. He stopped kissing my lips then slowly kissed down my neck, making me moan louder. His hand stroked the back of my neck, slowly, over my racing pulse. His other hand slowly slid down my body, over my abs until finally arrived at my dick.

"God, Randy, you feel so good,"

I sighed at the feeling of Cody's hands on my body and at his whispered words. I had lost all sense of control. Cody had made me forget everything and everyone. All I could feel and think about at that moment was what I wanted Cody to do to me.

"Codes, you're killing me,"

Cody pulled back and smiled. He pulled my shirt over my head and leaned forward to kiss my chest lightly. Cody pushed me down on the couch and started to unbutton my jeans. He made quick work of them and pulled them off in one quick pull, dragging my boxers down with them. With a mischievous smile, Cody crawled between my legs and took my cock into his mouth. After placing a few kisses around it, he completely engulfed me and started sucking as hard and as fast as he could. I couldn't help but to start moaning and humping in rhythm to his movements. After a few minutes, Cody let my cock slide from his mouth so he could lick my balls and around my entrance. I moaned loudly as Cody alternated between playing with my balls, and sucking my cock. After a few minutes, I felt my balls start to swell and tighten.

"Codes, I'm close,"

Cody hummed around my cock, still in his mouth. I trembled as he pulled back.

"Cum for me, baby," He sucked me back into his mouth as far as he could and it was only a few seconds before I released a torrent of juice in his mouth and down his throat, calling out his name.

As I lay panting, he let my now softened cock slip from his mouth. He crawled up my body and placed kisses on all over my face until he landed on my lips. Our tongues melded together and I tasted myself on him. He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Randy, I want you in me."

I kissed his lips gently and pushed him back, placing my body over his. I planted kisses all over his tan, muscular chest tasting him. I licked his nipples lightly and heard a light moan come from him. My hand reached down his body and into his loose fitting track pants. I finally arrived at his dick, warm and wet with precum. It was soft and plump and filled my hand as I squeezed it. He squirmed a little then I felt his hands on my head. I lifted my head from his chest towards him and looked into his beautiful blue eyes, which were now half open. He leaned forward and passionately kissed my lips. I stroked him up and down feeling him grow to his maximum size. I stopped kissing his lips and slowly let my lips travel to his neck, listening to his moans turn me on. With every lick and kiss I increased my stroking.

"Oh shit, Ran." he whispered in my ear.

I licked around his bicep and triceps, feeling him squirm beneath me. Wanting to make this as enjoyable for him, I moved over to his ear and lightly sucked on it. The hand that was stroking him was now covered with warm, thick pre-cum. I pulled my hand away and pulled his pants and underwear off.

I moved back up to his face and kissed him again, this time crawling on top of him. I ground my body up against his, rubbing our bodies together. Our hard dicks rubbed together creating a hot mixture of fluids together making the friction smoother. He grabbed my waist and thrust up.

"Enough, teasing. I want you in me, now!"

Cody jerked his body up as I quickly inserted two fingers inside him. I opened my fingers in a scissoring motion trying to stretch him as much as I could, my lips returning to his. Our kisses turned more intense then before, our groans growing louder.

Cody whimpered in frustration against me and I quickly rubbed a mixture of his precum and my own over my now hard dick. I positioned myself at Cody's entrance and in one thrust, inserted myself completely.

Cody's loud moan echoed through the empty house as I lay still inside him, giving him a chance to adjust. He looked at me and nodded and I began to move. Cody placed his hands on my forearms and felt my muscles flex as I pulled him back and forth on my cock. My eyes fixed on his and I lowered my face to his. The kiss was electric and insatiable. Cody panted and writhed beneath my heaving chest and hips that steadily pounded into him in long, languid strokes. Cody's moans let me know I was hitting that special spot inside him with each thrust. He wrapped his legs around my waist and urged me deeper. He lifted his hips to meet each thrust and I continued to pound him faster. The sound of our moans, groans and slaps of flesh echoed through the house. I could feel he was close, and so was I. Every movement of his now made my muscles twitch and the pleasure his thrusting upward evoked in me was excruciating.

With a loud scream, I thrust as deep as I could and spilled my hot sticky seed into his depths over and over again. The sheer feeling of my juices coating his insides induced a glass shattering moan and Cody came between our bodies. I slumped onto his body and after a few minutes pulled out of him.

I grabbed a discarded shirt, not sure who's it was, and cleaned us up. Cody's eyes opened when his breathing returned to normal and he smiled sheepishly at me.

"Are you mad?"

I smiled and stroked his face, gently placing a kiss on his lips. "I could never be mad at you, baby, but this was a one time thing. You know, that, right?"

Cody sighed and nodded. "I know. You and John,"

I pulled him close to me and held him tightly. "I love you, Codes, but I am in love with John. You and Teddy will work things out. I really believe that. This will just be a memory."

Cody looked at me and smiled. "A wonderful memory,"

I smiled and kissed his forehead, holding him until he fell into a restful sleep.

**A/N: Review! **


End file.
